História de Ninar
by Bruh M
Summary: Remus é a nova babá de Nymphadora. Só por uma noite.


* * *

Ship: Remus/Tonks. (Não é bem um ship. A diferença de idade, aqui é gritante)  
Nota: fic participante do Projeto FanFic100. Tema 86. Escolhas

* * *

_**História de Ninar  
**__por Bruh M._

É aniversario de casamento dos Tonks. E um aniversário, deve ser comemorado em grande estilo. Essas foram as palavras de Sirius. Por ventura, uma boa comemoração sempre tem seus imprevistos. E o imprevisto dessa noite, seria arranjar uma babá para a pequena Nymphadora.

Ted e Andrômeda fizeram uma reserva em um lindo restaurante na Londres trouxa, e enquanto Andy penteava-se em frente ao espelho, pensava em como seria bela e romântica a noite que se seguiria.

A idéia, logicamente viera de Sirius. O único primo querido da família que agora os deserdara. Não que isso importasse, mas a companhia do moreno rebelde sempre era bem vinda em sua casa.

No entanto, estava preocupada. Não haviam conseguido arranjar uma única babá para cuidar de sua filha, no tempo que em estivesse fora. E como toda mãe, coruja como ela só, não queria deixar sua princesa aos cuidados de uma desconhecida.

Ouviu a campainha tocar no andar de baixo, e logo depois a voz de Ted, dizendo que atenderia. Sorriu quando, lá de seu quarto, ouviu a voz alta de seu primo conversando com o marido.

Desceu, e para sua surpresa encontrou, além de Ted e Sirius, um outro rapaz. Provavelmente um suposto Maroto, amigos de Sirius, dos quais sempre ouvia falar.

- Boa noite Sra. Tonks. – ele cumprimentou cortês.

- Boa noite Sr…?

- Lupin. Remus Lupin.

Andrômeda olhou para Sirius, com expressão curiosa. Sabia que o Maroto Remus, era um lobisomem. Mas não imaginava que Remus fosse um rapaz tão bonito e gentil como aquele. Uma pessoa simples e adorável só de se olhar.

Andrômeda adorou-o no primeiro instante.

Sirius, entendendo seu olhar, devolveu-o com um sorriso feliz e passou os braços pelo ombro de Remus, falando:

- Vim desejar-lhes Feliz Aniversário. E comentei com Remus que vocês precisavam de alguém para cuidar da pequena Nym.

- Sim. Não encontramos ninguém até agora… não sei como vamos fazer…

- Bom, eu resolvo isso. Quer dizer, Remus ofereceu-se para ajudar.

- Como assim?

- Sirius tem alguns assuntos da Ordem para resolver esta noite. Comentou comigo que vocês não tinham ninguém para olhar a menina. Eu estou livre hoje, posso ficar com ela.

- Olharia Nymphadora para nós? – perguntou Ted com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sim. Sem problema algum.

- Então ótimo. – exclamou Ted. - Obrigado pela ajuda, Remus… ficaremos muito gratos… eu vou chamá-la para conh-

Foi interrompido por um berro num dos quartos de cima. Pouco depois, passos rápidos de uma menininha que descia as escadas correndo e gritando excitada.

- Papai, papai… eu consegui! Consegui… olhe!

A garotinha saltou no colo de Ted com alegria infantil. Era pequenina e um pouco gordinha. Trajava um vestido lilás e tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros, que Remus reparou serem, parecidos com os do pai. E olhos cinza escuros como os da mãe. Mas sem dúvida, a beleza que irradiava a pequena Tonks, era de uma legítima Black.

Todos a observavam. E quando a sorridente Nymphadora notou ser o alvo da atenção de todos, fechou os olhos de longos cílios e concentrou-se numa leve careta. A pequena língua para fora da boca, em uma pontinha rosada.

Para espanto de Remus, e da família que a observava, a mudança começou devagar. E os lindos cabelos escuros mudaram para um azul elétrico, cheio de vida.

- Uau!

- Viu, papai? Mamãe? Eu consegui, eu consegui!

- Descobrimos que é metamorfamaga há alguns meses. – explicou Andy com um sorriso orgulhoso estampado no rosto. – estava brincando de esconde-esconde, em cima da árvore, e só a encontramos á noite. Tinha transformado os cabelos no tom das folhas, para que não a achássemos.

Remus riu. E sua risada chamou a atenção da criança que até então não havia notado-o.

- Olá Nymphadora!

- Olá! Quem é você?

- Sou amigo do Sirius. Vamos passar essa noite juntos.

- Ah é? Aonde mamãe e papai vão?

- Querida, nós vamos até Londres. Só voltaremos tarde da noite, por isso Remus irá te fazer companhia. – Andrômeda explicou.

- Oh. Então me chame de Nym, por favor. – falou, dirigindo-se á ele novamente.

Remus riu de novo. E novamente, sua risada chamou-lhe a atenção. Nymphadora o observava com uma curiosidade genuína. Infantil.

Havia alguma coisa naquele jovem que chamava sua atenção.

Saiu do colo do pai e estendeu os bracinhos rechonchudos para que pudesse segura-la. Acomodada no colo do novo amigo, dirigiu-se á mãe.

- Vão logo mamãe. Eu quero brincar com o tio Remus!

Com uma ordem tão clara e direta, Sirius e o casal Tonks saíram para a noite que começava lá fora. Ela correu até a janela, dando thauzinhos frenéticos, observando os pais e o primo desaparecerem.

- E então Nym… quando anos você tem?

Nymphadora ergueu a mão direita, já de volta no colo do rapaz, contando os dedos gordinhos. Parecia uma resposta muito difícil para responder.

- Tenho quatro! – respondeu finalmente.

- Quatro anos? O que uma moça de cabelos azuis e quatro anos faz para se divertir?

Nymphadora sorriu. Aquilo realmente era fácil de responder. Saltou do colo de Remus e gritou excitada.

- Isso é fácil! Brinca de bruxa!

Remus foi puxado pela mão até o quarto da garotinha. Muitos brinquedos e bonecas espalhados pelo aposento, as paredes rosa, rabiscadas de desenhos. Remus reconheceu um unicórnio, dois hipogrifos, uma bruxa com uma varinha maior que a cabeça e um enorme cachorro que ocupava grande parte da parede.

- É o Sirius! Parecido né?

* * *

Brincaram a noite toda. A criança era hiperativa, com todos os significados que essa palavra poderia ter. Tagarelava e ria como nunca. Vivia tropeçando nos brinquedos do chão, sem contar que demonstrava um carinho sem igual por Remus.

Ele achava que isso era coisa de criança.

Divertiram-se muito e após um pequeno lanche, Nymphadora começou a cochilar. Remus segurou-a no colo e a deitou na cama, esperando que dormisse completamente. Seus cabelos haviam voltado à cor natural e dormia como um anjo.

Remus levantou-se devagar e quando estava prestes a sair do quarto, a menina chamou-o de volta, totalmente acordada.

- Conta uma história pra mim?

- Uma história? Você gosta de alguma especial? – perguntou, já sentando na beirada da cama.

- Mamãe me contou uma bem legal! Mas não chegou ao final ainda…

- Você lembra o nome dela?

Ela ficou pensativa. Colocou um dedinho na boca, tentando relembrar.

- Tinha uma menininha… ela tinha o cabelo vermelho e levava feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores pra vovó dela!

- Oh, acho que sei qual é… não seria a _Chapeuzinho Vermelho_?

- Sim essa mesma. Você conhece?

Remus fez uma careta. Olhou a menina ao seu lado e respondeu devagar, medindo as palavras…

- Sim, conheço… mas não gosto muito dela…

- Porque, tio Remus?

- Tem… tem um… _lobo_ mau na história sabe, que come a vovó… e…

- Oh! Eu não gosto de lobo mau… só dos lobos bonzinhos…

- É…eu também… mas qual outra você quer ouvir? Conhece a Bela Adormecida?

- Conheço! Papai só sabe essa história!

- Vamos ver… Pinochio?

- Pinochio é uma farsa! Eu consigo fazer meu nariz crescer sem precisar mentir, quer ver? – e nisso, concentrou-se em fazer seu pequeninho nariz crescer, em linha reta num comprimento exagerado. Remus riu, aquela garotinha era mesmo extraordinária.

- Ok. Você conhece… hum, deixe-me ver…

- Eu conheço a Bruxa de Neve e os Sete Duendes, a elfa Cinderela que vivia limpando a lareira de Pó de Flú, o auror Robin-Moody, a Fantástica Fábrica de Sapos de Chocolate…

Pelo que entendeu, todas as histórias eram distorcidas para o mundo bruxo. Moody talvez fosse gostar de saber que era o Robin-Hood da pequena Nymphadora.

E ela continuava a falar:

- Hagrid, O pé grande. os Patronos da Távola Redonda. Alice, no país das Esquisitices…

E agora? O jeito era apelar e inventar qualquer uma.

- Ok Nym… você conhece: A Bela e a Fera?

- Não. Essa eu não conheço… conta pra mim tio Remus?

Remus sorriu. A narração quase pronta na sua cabeça. Olhou para a garotinha ansiosa por uma nova história e começou a inventar…

- Era uma vez uma linda camponesa, que se chamava Bella…

E contou. Inventando o castelo, os bules de chá falantes e a Fera, que não passava de um príncipe amaldiçoado…

Sua mente divagou pela própria criatividade e mal percebeu que Nymphadora havia pegado no sono. Sorriu mais uma vez, cobrindo-a com as cobertas macias.

Havia sido uma bela noite.

Caminhou devagar para fora do quarto, mas não pode ouvir o que a pequena havia murmurrado durante o sono:

- Bela… Fera… casa comigo tio Remus?

* * *

N/A: Não podia ser historia diferente neh? Eu adorei escreve-la. Foi super divertida. E como eu tive uma idéia maluca dessas? Dentro do ônibus, uma menininha senta do meu lado, no colo da mãe e começa a contar pra ela a historia do Burro do Shrek. E 'plim' a fic nasceu! Espero q gostem…


End file.
